Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. In a mixed reality system using, for example, smart phones with built in cameras, virtual images are superimposed onto real world environments using positioning data in the phones. However, superimposing images in this manner does not require reconciling the superimposed image with the real world environment or other images. In many cases, these mixed reality systems do not present a view of interaction of the virtual elements and the real world beyond the virtual images presented.